Autumn Summers
by RepoLecter16
Summary: 13 years after the end of the series- buffy had a daughter and spike comes back


Chapter 1:

"I'm going out to patrol." Buffy said heading out the door "You sure you'll be ok?" "Yeah, mom I'm fine." Autumn said from the other room.

"I'll be back soon, I love you." Buffy closed the door leaving Autumn in silence. She plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"My name is Autumn Summers, I'm 13. You might have heard of my mom, Buffy Summers, the vampire slayer…or one of many now. I don't know much about my dad. His name is William and my mom said he left us but that's about it. I've never even seen pictures but she says I look like him. I wonder about him sometimes. My mom says I can be a slayer when I'm older but for now I'm just a potential. Sometimes I get to help and I train with Giles, my mom's old watcher but mostly I'm just stuck at home." Suddenly the door slammed open and Spike swaggered in. "Ohh buuffyy." He called. Autumn jumped to her feet and grabbed a stake off the coffee table. She tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"Whoa and just who are you, little bit?" Spike laughed out of breath.

"Autumn Summers like Buffy Summers she snarled at him.

"Are you…?"

"Her daughter." She finished his statement forcefully.

"Well bloody hell went off and had a kid…." Spike rambled on and she examined his face noticing a resemblance.

"What's your name?" she asked curiously.

"Spike, formally William Pratt or William The Bloody" he announced arrogantly. The thought suddenly clicked.

"You're…you're my dad!!" she exclaimed letting him go. He sat up and looked at her.

"Guess I am." He said bewildered. They sat down on the couch and didn't say a word until Buffy returned.

Chapter 2:

Buffy walked in the door happily "Autumn I'm home." She called up the stairs. Autumn didn't answer. Hearing the TV she walked into the living room to investigate. She saw Autumn first "Hi Autumn…hi SPIKE!?!"

"Hello love." Spike responded calmly.

"But how are you..?"

"Alive?" spike asked "Well in that sense of the word, some wiccan trick damned if I know why."

"Alive?!" Autumn chimed in. "You never told me he was dead! Or a Vampire!"

"I didn't want to…" Buffy began

"Didn't want to what!" Autumn shot back. "Didn't want to tell me the truth?" she demanded.

"That's not it at all." Buffy protested.

"Ever plannin' on telling me you had my kid slayer?" Spike asked still seated in the corner.

"You were dead, Spike!" Buffy yelled.

"Well unless you shagged my ashes it must have happened before that." He stated plainly. Buffy made some attempt to gesture to Autumn as if to say not in front of her but dropped her hands and continued.

"I didn't know Spike, I didn't know. There was a moment of unearthly quiet. Autumn never took her eyes off of Spike. A million thoughts rushed through her mind; I had his name wrong. He didn't leave us. He's a vampire! He's British! He's a bleach blonde! Spike suddenly shattered the silence.

"So this changes everything, doesn't it?" They nodded. Buffy walked up to him slowly and he pulled her close into a tight hug.

"I missed you." She said. She sat down next to him and the turned to Autumn.

"So your my kid?"

"Yeah." She said quietly.

"You want me around?" he asked.

"Of course I want you around." She smiled at him. She moved to sit next to him, running a nervous hand through her brown hair, not completely trusting. She jumped a bit when he went to put his arm around her. She smiled, realizing this was what she wanted.

"So I guess I'm here to stay?" Spike asked

"Yeah." Said Buffy. They all sat back with variations of the same thought;

Buffy- I love him but is this right for Autumn? Where do we go from here?

Spike- I have a bloody kid! Wonder what she thinks of me. Wonder if Buffy told her what I did, if Buffy can forgive me? Where do we go from here?

Autumn- My Dad's a vampire! I think I like him…I'm glad he's here. Where do we go from here?

Autumn turned to Spike. "So do you like kill people?" she asked enthusiastically

"Yeah, I've got great stories…" Spike began.

"Autumn." Buffy said disapprovingly and shot Spike a look.

"Well, aren't we just one big happy family." Said Spike. And the strange thing was they all agreed.


End file.
